Lindsey and Harold: In 45 Words or More
by Winter-Rae
Summary: The 45 word challenge for the pampered princess and the lanky nerd. Read it, you know you love it.


**Lindsey and Harold: In 45 Words or More**

**Title:** Lindsey and Harold: In 45 Words or More

**Summary:** The 45 word challenge for the pampered princess and the lanky nerd. Read it, you know you love it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Lindsey/Harold of course, a few side ones as well.

**Warnings:** The usual.

**Winter-Rae:** Okay, so I have seen a few of these around and I thought I would give it a try with one of my new favourite pairings, Lisold! Also, yes I know there should be 50 but I couldn't think of anymore! I fail at life...lol! Enjoy!

* * *

**Lindsey and Harold: In 45 Words or More**

**1. Beauty**

She was a beauty and everyone knew it. But to her, he would always be the beautiful one; inside and out.

**2. Skills**

"You better stop bothering me," she warned her would be mugger, "My boyfriend has mad skills and he'll make you sorry!"

Said mugger was breathing out of a tube for the next month after Harold finished with him.

**3. Dumb**

"No I don't think you're dumb Lindsey," he told her for the third time that day. Even the most secure person needed a little reassurance now and then.

**4. Smart**

"Oh my gosh Harold!" Lindsey said, "I finally figured out how to program the VCR!"

"You're so smart Lindsey," he replied lovingly.

**5. Boobies**

"You only like her cause she has huge knockers," Duncan pointed out. To which Harold replied, "What were you doing staring at my girlfriend's huge boobies?"

**6. Winner**

"You're dating that loser?" Courtney demanded.

"But Cora, he won TDA," Lindsey said with a confused look on her face.

**7. Anything**

There wasn't anything Harold wouldn't do for her. That included 'accidentally' pouring mayonnaise onto Justin's head after finding out he voted her off.

**8. Money**

He'd never be rich like her daddy, but Lindsey knew that money couldn't buy everything. His love for her was completely free and meant more to her than anything.

**9. Slap**

"What an idiot!"

*Slap*

"Don't call Harold that!" Lindsey shouted at Duncan.

**10. Hope**

"I hope you learned your lesson," LeShawna scolded Duncan as he placed the ice pack on his cheek, "Leave those two love birds alone."

**11. Ring**

"Hurry up and ring!" Harold urged the phone as he waited for his nightly call from Lindsey. The long distance thing sucked but they made it work.

**12. Lock**

"Oops, I forgot my keys."

"Again?"

As Harold bent to pick the lock of their apartment Lindsey couldn't help but sneak a peek at his cute butt.

**13. Normal**

"That is so not normal," Tyler said as he watched his ex make out with Harold, "And yet I can't look away."

**14. Pride**

"If I ever see your lips on him like they were on Trent be prepared to lose them," she warned Heather.

"That's my girl," Harold said proudly.

**15. Stop**

"Stop! In the name of love! Before you break my heart!"

She was a horrible singer, but he'd never tell her that.

**16. Protector**

"I'll protect you Lindsey!" Harold shouted jumping in front of the wave of water the limo sent up.

"You totally saved my life Harold!"

**17. Skate**

Lindsey loved watching Harold figure skate. Mostly because those tight outfits they had to wear really showed off his assets.

**18. Wow**

"World of Warcraft?" she asked, "Oh! W-O-W, wow, I get it!"

**19. Smile**

Harold loved that Lindsey had all types of smiles, but his favourite one was the one he saw when he proposed to her.

**20. Now**

"Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the fifth, stop arguing with Noah and Cody about the best Play Station games and come sleep with me right now!"

"Dude," Cody said, "You're my hero."

"I wish Beth would demand my presence in bed like that," Noah added.

"Gotta go boys, can't disappoint m'lady."

**21. Down**

Lindsey remembered the time that Harold found out about Duncan and LeShawna seeing each other. He looked so down that she knew in that moment she would do anything to see him smile again.

**22. Hair**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan yelled the morning he woke up with pink hair. Lindsey whistled happily as she tossed the hair dye into the trash can. Harold saw her do this, and he smiled.

**23. More**

"Lindsey you could a lot better than him you know," Katie pointed out.

"Like Justin!" Sadie, "He's so hot."

Lindsey shook her head.

"No thanks, Harold's much more of a man than Justin is."

**24. Hate**

"Oh I hate the cold!" Lindsey complained as she huddled closer to Harold in car.

**25. Love**

Harold on the other hand, loved the cold, since it was a perfect excuse to get closer to her.

**26. Ninjas**

"How do I look Harold?" Lindsey asked as she posed in her Temari cosplay outfit. Harold, dressed as Shikamaru, blushed and then thanked God for whoever invented anime conventions.

**27. Almost**

"Push me up a little high Harold," Lindsey said as she reached with the tree topper for the top part of their Christmas tree, "I've almost got it."

"Couldn't you have taken the heels off first?" he asked, wincing as said heel dug into his back again.

**28. Thunder**

"Lindsey? Are you scared?"

"No!" she replied quickly. Yet when another crash of thunder sounded, she ended up in his lap.

**29. Explanation**

"The thunder is actually God moving his furniture around," Harold explained, "The lighting is the metal scarping on the floor."

"Oh my gosh! Do you think God has a house designer?"

"Umm, maybe."

**30. New**

Lindsey was all smiles as she handed Harold a card that said 'Congratulations' on the cover. When he opened it his jaw dropped at the inside words 'A new addition is on the way!' Underneath it was a sonogram picture of their baby.

**31. Surprise**

"It's twins," the doctor said at Lindsey's next appointment.

**32. Nothing**

"There's nothing wrong with Harold," Lindsey insisted, "Aside from the 300 diseases he's contracted...but he has been cured of almost all of them. So yeah, nothing wrong with him at all."

**33. Everything**

"Everything I do, I do it for you!" Harold belted out into the microphone. Lindsey could handle him butchering Bryan Adams, especially when he was singing for her.

**34. Sleepless**

Lindsey could never sleep when Harold was away for on business trips, but the night he came home she didn't get a lot either. Not that either of them were complaining, they could sleep in some other time.

**35. Falling**

"Falling in love?" Lindsey asked Harold when he first tried to tell her how he felt, "That sounds really painful."

"You have no idea."

"Why are you doing it then?"

"Because it's the best feeling in the world."

She looked even more confused now but that only made Harold fall a little deeper.

**36. Tears**

"Please don't cry Harold," she said softly, "I'll cry with you if you want."

"How would that help?"

"Well, because then you would only have to cry half as hard or as long right?"

Her simple logic was beautiful and her desire to help him shoulder his pain was a deed that he never forgot.

**37. Paparazzi**

After getting together with Harold, Lindsey wondered why all of these people wanted to take her picture. And why were they hiding in the bushes around their apartment, if they wanted one all they had to do was ask.

The bad ones they got from not asking didn't look very good in the magazines; they never managed to catch her good side.

**38. Soul**

"Oh no," Lindsey moaned, "My soul broke!"

"Umm sweetie, the soul can't break," Harold told her, "It lives on forever."

Lindsey arched an eyebrow.

"Oh if only the soul of my Kenneth Cole heels went on like that," she said, holding up the ruined shoe. Harold, understanding why she was upset, grinned.

"I'll get you another pair honey."

"Okay!"

**39. Night**

"You know we're never gonna get any sleep anymore right?" Harold mused to her as their twins slept between them. Lindsey just smiled.

"They get their snoring from you dear."

"It's a medical condition!"

**40. Morning**

The following morning the twins brought them breakfast in bed to make up for the snoring. Although it was closer to lunch time by the time the two felt awake enough to eat anything.

**41. Twisted**

"Okay, I give up!" Harold said as Lindsey playfully twisted his arm behind his back.

"Now say it!" she giggled.

"Yes oh Admiral Lindsey Her Hotness, you're the only one for me," he said. Lindsey clapped her hands.

"Yay!"

**42. Next**

The next time they play wrestled however, Harold had her on her back.

"Now you say it," he teased. Lindsey batted her eyes at him.

"Take me to the moon Captain Alberta!" she said.

"Your wish is my command, my darling!"

**43. Craving**

"What do you feel like having tonight?" Lindsey asked him as she looked in the refrigerator, "I can order out too."

Harold pulled her close and kissed her.

"I have a craving for a Lindsey sundae," he teased. She looked up at him, confused.

"I don't know how to make those."

**44. Yours**

"You're telling me that the walking stick over there is yours?" her sister Paula asked.

"I don't need a walking stick; I can walk just fine thanks!" Lindsey replied with a smile.

**45. Lisold**

"Harold, what does Lisold mean?" Lindsey asked as she looked at a new copy of Star Stalker magazine. Harold glanced at it over her shoulder and laughed.

"Looks like we have been dubbed like Brangelina or Bennifer," he said. Lindsey gasped.

"Oh my gosh! We're famous!" she squealed, hugging him tightly.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Well I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading, cheers!


End file.
